Detention Games
by Red Witch
Summary: Members of the Brotherhood have more fun with Risty in detention while she plots on how to kill them all.


****

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. Don't own 'em. Nope. Nope. Sorry. 

**Detention Games**

"Alright which one of you evil sadistic freaks did it?" Risty hissed to her fellow detention inmates. "Which one of you framed me?"

"What is she talking about?" Pietro asked.

"I have no idea," Todd smiled. 

"I don't know how you convinced Kelly that I was the one who filled up his car with shaving cream but when I find out which one of you is responsible…" Risty's voice was getting dangerous. 

"Now that is just typical," Pietro snapped. "Whenever something happens it's always one of us that did it! We get blamed for everything around here! Who vandalized the halls? The Brotherhood. Who set the trash cans on fire? The Brotherhood. Who set four hundred hamsters running though the halls during lunch? The Brotherhood!"

"Actually Pietro we did do that one," Fred said. "That's how we got detention, remember?"

"That's not the point Fred," Pietro rolled his eyes. "He had no proof we did it anyway. The point is we're the scapegoats of the school!"

"Yeah," Todd said. "We're just poor misunderstood kids."

"Oh everyone understands you," Risty hissed. "Everyone understands what lunatics you are! Which reminds me, where is the head lunatic of your group?"

"You mean Lance?" Pietro smirked. "For once he didn't get detention. He's too busy daydreaming about Kitty in order to do any real damage. Oh well, we'll just have to have fun without him!" He crumpled up a ball of paper and started kicking it up and down.

"What are you idiots doing now?" Risty snarled.

"Hackysack," Pietro said matter of factly as he rapidly bounced the paper with his foot. Then he passed it to Todd.

"Hey this is easy yo!" Todd did a flip without missing a single kick. "Over to you Freddy!"

Fred tried to kick it, but he missed. "Oh man!" he snapped. He tried and missed again. And again. And again. And again. And again… "I am going to get this!" Fred fumed. 

"Well that takes care of that game," Pietro shook his head. 

"I will get this you know!" Fred snapped as he tried and failed again.

"Sure Fred sure," Todd rolled his eyes. "So what do we do now Pietro?"

"Hmm that is a challenge," Pietro looked around. "Quarter spinning? No too boring, plus we don't have any cash on us so…Wait! I've got it!" He started to make more paper balls and juggled them. "Ta da!" 

"He shoots! He scores!" Todd cried out as he made paper balls of his own and started to throw them in the trashcan. 

Risty groaned to herself and stared writing in her notebook. 

_Report: Day god only knows when! I have come to the conclusion if we rely on the Brotherhood to save mutantkind we are doomed! Supervising them as an adult is bad enough, but being with them as teenagers is ten times worse. If it wasn't for the mission and my friendship with Rogue I would have snapped their empty heads from their scrawny necks weeks ago! It is my recommendation that we need to seriously upgrade our search for new mutants! I have heard rumors of an angel sighting in NYC. That has possibilities. Plus we may be able to turn some of the newer recruits to our side as Tabitha Smith was turned. The one called Iceman has a wild streak that might be better harnessed with our guidance if we can find a way to turn him._

Speaking of turning that lovesick loon Lance is still mooning over that Shadowcat girl! However we might be able to get some information out of him about what he observed during his defection when and if we choose to re-establish contact with the Brotherhood. Frankly I think we are better off without the majority of them! With the exception of young Maximoff of course. 

Risty stopped writing. She felt as if a pair of eyes was upon her. She looked up.

"Whatcha doin?" Todd asked blinking at her. 

"Nothing!" Risty snapped shutting her notebook shut. "Mind your own business!" 

"What are you writing?" Todd tried to peer over her shoulder, but she shoved him away. "Come on! I wanna see! I wanna see!" 

"What?" Pietro looked over. 

"Risty's writing something and she won't let me see what it is!" Todd pouted.

"Because it's none of your business you nosy little toad!" She hissed. 

"Now Toad we must respect Risty's privacy," Pietro smiled. "But not now!" He yanked the notebook from her hands.

"NOOO!" Risty grew pale. "Give that back Pietro!" 

"Come and get it!" Pietro taunted the notebook in front of her. "Too slow!" he pulled it away as she lunged towards him. 

"Pietro give that back!" Risty felt blind rage growing inside of her. She lunged towards him. Pietro held the notebook over his head out of her reach.

"Hey! Hey! Pietro I'm open! I'm open!" Todd hopped wildly. 

"No!" Risty shrieked when Pietro tossed it to Todd, who caught it easily. He laughed maniacally as he hopped around the room with Risty chasing him. 

"Freddy!" Todd tossed it to Fred as Risty tackled him. He looked at Risty in an amused way. "Why Risty I didn't know you cared!" 

"Why you little…?" Risty made a fist and was about to knock the daylights out of him when she realized he no longer had the notebook.

"Two Twenty Eight!" Fred held the notebook like it was a football. Pietro was behind Fred in a football formation. "Two Twenty Eight! Hut! Hut!" He passed the notebook to Pietro. 

"Pietro give that back!" Risty screamed chasing him around. Even though he was not fully using his enhanced speed he was still easily avoiding her. 

"And Maximoff crosses the thirty, the twenty, the ten yard line!" Pietro shouted with glee. "He makes it to the five! Touchdown!" He slammed the notebook in the garbage. "And the crowd goes wild! Yaaaaaayyyyyyyy!" He did a wild dance emulating the football players on TV. 

"Alright that's it!" Risty reached for her notebook, but Pietro blocked her way. "Get out of my way you little hyperactive freak!"

"And the beautiful cheerleader runs into Maximoff's arms!" Pietro crowed grabbing her and doing a little dance.

"Let me go you creep!" Risty snarled.

"Aw come on Risty you know you like him!" Todd laughed.

"I do not!" Risty was turning red.

"Then why were you writing his name in your notebook?" Todd smirked.

"What?" Risty felt her heart go still. "What did you read?"

"Only his name," Todd smiled. "Risty's got a boyfriend!" 

"You little…!" Risty broke away.

"Oh this I gotta read!" Pietro moved past her and grabbed the notebook out of the trash. 

"NO!" Risty slugged Pietro and grabbed the notebook. With superhuman strength born out of desperation she ripped it apart and tore all the papers inside it to shreds, leaving a mess of paper everywhere. That was when the teacher on detention duty came back into the room.

"RISTY!" She screamed.

"Risty's making a mess!" Fred chirped. "And she slugged Pietro!"

"WHAT?" The teacher looked at Pietro's black eye. "Is this true?"

"Well um…I…" Risty didn't know what to say.

"Hey she only hit him cause she likes him so much!" Todd smiled. "Pietro and Risty sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S…"

"You wanna get a black eye too?" Risty grabbed him by the collar. 

"Young lady Principal's Office! Now!" The teacher grabbed Risty by the arm and marched her to the office. Risty could hear the hoots and hollers from the room.

"All right Pietro! You the man!"

"Way to go Speedy!"

"I knew it! I knew she was playing hard to get!" 

"I will kill them all…" Risty muttered under her breath. 


End file.
